ארץ שכוחת אל(סרט)
אתר הסרט מהטלויזיה האיטלקית הכיתוב: CRISTO SI È FERMATO A EBOLI di Francesco Rosi – I/F – 1979 – 145’ Con GIAN MARIA VOLONTÉ, PAOLO BONACELLI, LEA MASSARI, IRENE PAPAS Medico, pittore, ma soprattutto intellettuale avverso al fascismo, Carlo Levi (Volonté) viene condannato al confino. Siamo nel 1935 e dalla sua Torino Levi è costretto a un faticoso viaggio che lo porta nell’entroterra lucano. Giunto a Gagliano, lo spaesato Levi viene accolto da Luigino Malagone (Bonacelli), mite potestà fascista del posto, il quale chiede al nuovo arrivato di non interrompere la sonnacchiosa monotonia del piccolo paese. Di fronte ai suoi occhi Levi vede un’altra Italia che mai avrebbe immaginato, un paese fatto di povertà, miseria, anche intellettuale, degrado di ogni tipo, tutte cose che la retorica fascista si era ben guardata dal far emergere. Con non '' ישו עצר'' Eboli ( ) Eboli היא הסתגלות 1979 הסרט של הספר באותו שם על ידי קרלו לוי. זה נוהלה על ידי פרנצ'סקו רוזי וכוכבים ג'יאן מריה Volonté כמו קרלו לוי, עם פאולו Bonacelli, אלן CUNY, לאה למאסארי ו אירן פאפאס . זה היה מוצג מחוץ לתחרות בפסטיבל הקולנוע בקאן 1979 הסרט קיבל את הראשון פרס BAFTA לסרט הזר הטוב ביותר ב 1982. קרלו לוי היה צייר וסופר, אבל הוא גם היה תואר ברפואה. נעצר בשנת 1935 על ידי המשטר של מוסוליני לפעילות אנטי פשיסטית שלו, הוא נשלח לחיות בעיירה שכוחת אל בדרום איטליה, באזור לוקאניה אשר ידוע כיום בזיליקטה. הנוף היה יפה, את האיכרים העניים ומוזנח. מאז הרופאים המקומיים לא היו מעוניינים איכרים ולא לסמוך על ידם, הוא החל לעזור להם. זהו סרט אשר בוחן את החיים, ולא אחד מלא של התרחשויות דרמטיות. המלחמה באתיופיה מוזכר, אלא כמשהו רחוק מאוד. לרוב אתה רואה אורח חיים בלתי מוכר מאוד Christ Stopped at Eboli ( ) is a 1979 film adaptation of the book of the same name by Carlo Levi. It was directed by Francesco Rosi and stars Gian Maria Volonté as Carlo Levi, with Paolo Bonacelli, Alain Cuny, Léa Massari, and Irene Papas. It was shown out of competition at the 1979 Cannes Film Festival. The film received the first BAFTA Award for Best Foreign Language Film in 1982. Carlo Levi was a painter and writer, but he also had a degree in medicine. Arrested in 1935 by Mussolini's regime for his anti-Fascist activities, he was sent to live in a remote town in southern Italy, in the region of Lucania which is known today as Basilicata. The landscape was beautiful, the peasantry poor and neglected. Since the local doctors were not interested in peasants and not trusted by them, he began to help them. It is a film that observes life, rather than one full of dramatic happenings. The war in Ethiopia is mentioned, but as something very remote. Mostly you see a very unfamiliar lifestyle. Cast * Gian Maria Volonté as Carlo Levi * Paolo Bonacelli as Don Luigi Magalone * Alain Cuny as Barone Nicola Rotunno * Lea Massari as Luisa Levi * Irene Papas as Giulia Venere * François Simon as Don Traiella * Luigi Infantino * Francesco Callari * Antonio Allocca as Don Cosimino * Enzo Vitale as Dottore Milillo (as Vincenzo Vitale) * Maria Antonia Capotorto * Pietro Peragine * Vito Caraccia * Antonio Di Leva * Accursio Di Leo as Joiner הערות שוליים External links * * קטגוריה:סרטים איטלקיים